Traeger
Traeger is the mysterious primary antagonist the MECH-X4 crew faces in Season 2. He appears to be a portion of red ooze which has somehow achieved sentience. He is portrayed by Dan Payne. History Apparently created amidst the final battle between MECH-X4 and Seth Harper's creature, Traeger first appears, as a hand rising from a pool of ooze. Shortly thereafter, he establishes a mental link with Kim Grey who recovers his inert form and secrets it into a hidden laboratory and kidnaps Seth Harper to help her grant her new master the power of mobility. After gaining his full powers, Traeger has begun fulfilling his ambition of world domination. Biography Versus The Dark Night Grey worked on a monster which was able of stealing energy. Once Grey got this energy, she inserted it into Traeger. The power inside him was effective against MECH-X4 as he was a threat to the team. Versus The Tech Army Traeger and Grey were at the airport and stole polymine - which protects weapons during cold weathers. Traeger and Grey stole a plane to go to the Secret Government Weapons Facility. In Versus Traeger, Traeger broke into the weapon facility. Some military guards found Traeger but he knocked out the guards. Traeger found Ryan and Mark. Harris and Spyder helped Ryan and Mark from Traeger. He escaped but the MECH-X4 Team found him. Traeger transformed into a monster to scare the team away. Traeger fought MECH-X4 in his monster form and ended up winning but he decided to flea. Versus Velocity and Veracity Traeger and Grey were ready for their next plan. Traeger showed Grey the Primorphous Gel in the Arctic. He and Grey were waiting for the team to come in Versus The Arctic. Traeger saw MECH-X4 and transformed into a monster to attack the robot in the sky. Traeger got defeated in the sky and crashed in the Arctic. Traeger was still pretending he was after the pile of ooze, so he eneded up tricking the MECH-X4 team to fire the X-Weapon onto the ooze. Traeger ripped the arms off MECH-X4. He jumped through the head of MECH-X4 to finish the team off. Traeger was going to turn Ryan into a monster like he did to Harris, but Ryan managed to escape. Traeger ripped the robot in two using his monster form. Versus Miami Grey returned to Traeger and gave him the Red Bloom. Traeger put a drop of ooze into the Red Bloom. Traeger's next plan was to make the Red Bloom for everybody, including his brother. Versus The X-Weapon With Seth and Leo working together, they made a stronger X-Weapon so that Traeger could turn back to red Primorphous Gel. In the battle against Ryan transformed Traeher into red ooze, but he somehow recovered. Ryan and the team still thought Traeger was eliminated, so he used this opportunity to take control of Harris and destroy MECH-X4 from the inside. He made Harris plant a bomb in Versus Sabotage. Versus Harris Traeger, Grey, Morris, Seth and Harris traveled to Brazil to fill the greenhouses with Red Bloom so it would make everyone under the control of the Red Bloom. Traeger took in the power of the Red Bloom and successfully launched it everywhere so everyone would be under his control. Powers and Abilities *'Telekinetic Abilities:' He has absolute control over red ooze, which is the same substance his body is apparently largely composed of. He can even control the substance within Grey's bloodstream to ensure her co-operation. Traeger can control all forms of ooze, which explains how Harris fell under his control (as Harris does have traces of ooze in his system from when he accidentally ingested some in Let's Call It MECH-X4! ). He has also shown that he can project his thoughts into others. In combat he can clap his hands to emit waves of energy and knock back his opponents. *'Monster Form:' Traeger can shift his body into a giant reptilian creature, capable of fighting MECH-X4 in hand-to-hand combat. Additionally, he can fire laser-like blasts from his mouth. *'Super Strength' As one of his most noticeable powers, Traeger has unmatched strength. This enabled him to avoid getting crushed by MECH-X4 and throw it off balance. In Spyder's own word he "He threw the robot like a rag doll", and this was just while in human form. *'Flight': In his normal and monster forms, he can energize himself and enable himself to fly, while also hiding from MECH-X4's scanners. Appearances Season 1 * Let's End This! Part Two (hand) Season 2 * Versus The New Evil (mentioned) * Versus The Deep * Versus The Outbreak * Versus Harper's Ghost * Versus The Dark Night * Versus The Tech Army * Versus Traeger * Versus Velocity and Veracity * Versus The Arctic * Versus The Wolves at the Door * Versus Miami * Versus the X-Weapon * Versus Sabotage * Versus The Monster Within! * Versus The Betrayal * Versus Harris * Versus The End Trivia *Traeger has mysteriously proclaimed that he and Seth Harper are "brothers" since they have the same DNA. *Traeger was defeated by the X-Weapon but managed to reform himself after a short time later. *In Versus Sabotage, it was revealed that a mentally enslaved Harris had been secretly helping Traeger since his original emergence from the ooze. * According to Versus The Betrayal, Traeger has the same idea as Seth wanted to do with the Earth - ending war, ending hatred, and saving the world. *Traegar's name is a word meaning to control everything/everyone, which is mostly likely why he named himself this, because that was his plan from the very beginning of his life. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters